


What's a Death Note?

by xrdxnt



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, Death Note AU, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, I'm Not Okay (I Promise), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrdxnt/pseuds/xrdxnt
Summary: In which an unpopular high school student finds a supernatural notebook titled 'Death Note'
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is very short, but it's more an introduction rather than a 'chapter'

Introduction

The loud ringing of his alarm woke him and his brother up. 

“Get your alarm or I’ll kill you,” his brother groaned, rubbing his eyes dramatically. He slammed his hand down on the top, not caring if he hit snooze or stop. I wonder if we have frozen waffles. He thought as he dragged himself out of bed, grabbing his brother's blanket off his bed as he passed it.

“Gerard! It’s cold in here, give it!” his brother yelled, sounding utterly child like. 

“Get up! I’m not going to be late again because you didn’t want to get up,” His brother groaned again, but did what his brother said. Gerard opened the freezer. No waffles. 

“Mikey! Remind me to buy waffles on the way home from school!” He yelled, unaware of the fact that Mikey was already in the kitchen with him. 

“Stop yelling, it’s too early,” he paused, “but, I’m not going to be going home after school. Pete and I are going over to his friend’s house.” It was unlikely Gerard would remember to get waffles. 

There were an excessive amount of stairs in this school. Well, they were necessary if you wanted to get to the second or third floor, but still. He wasn’t late, but he couldn’t find the tie his brother had tied for him over a year ago. Though he figured he’d look a mess, he didn’t care, he’d have one of his friends tie it for him later. 

“Mr. Way! So glad you decided to join us today! I was just about to take roll, sit.” The overly joyful math teacher was too loud for 7:50 on a Tuesday. His seat wasn’t taken, thank God. Instead of paying attention to the lesson, Gerard elected to stare out of the window, as he usually did. 

His head snapped around when he felt a tapping on his arm. 

“Hey man, class is over.” The boy was right, he nodded his thanks, getting up to leave. He glanced behind him for no particular reason, and the boy was sitting in his seat. Only two other people were in the room, yet he chose to sit where he was. He decided not to dwell on it, it was probably just where he happened to sit everyday. He had nice hair.

The day went smoothly. Approaching him as he walked to his locker was Ray Toro.

“Couldn’t find your tie?” He questioned. 

“Nah, didn’t feel like being late so I just took the untied one.” Ray took the tie off Gerard's shoulders, put it on to tie, then loosened and took it off, handing it back.

“Thanks.” They walked to their usual eating spot, the math room. No one usually sat in there. In Gerard’s chair, sat the boy still. Ray looked at Gerard, clearly confused. They ate there everyday, they didn’t even know who this boy was. 

Ray leaned down a little and whispered “Should we sit with him?” Gerard nodded and grabbed a chair, dragging it behind him. The boy looked up, shocked, as Gerard sat in the chair, facing him on the other side of the desk. He looked down quickly, and started packing up his lunch. Ray sat down next, but he sat at the desk next to the boy’s. 

“Done eating already?” Gerard questioned.

“No, just assumed I took your spot. Sorry, I’ll go somewhere-” Gerard grabbed his wrist as he stood up to leave. 

“You don’t have to, you know. We sat here ‘cause you looked lonely.” The boy slowly sat back down, and Ray nodded his head in the direction of them. Gerard realized he was still holding his wrist. “, sorry.” 

“Well, I’m Ray. That’s Gerard.” Ray said, grabbing a sandwich out of his bag. The boy nodded in acknowledgment. 

“Frank Iero. I’m new, that’s probably why we haven’t met yet.” Gerard furrowed his eyebrows together. He was confused. Yet? Was he planning on introducing himself, or was he just trying to explain why they hadn't met by the second month into school. “You know, I won’t have to do these introductions for much longer. I’m gonna make sure everyone knows who I am. I just don’t know how yet.” His smile was wild and spread across his face. This was going to be an interesting school year for sure.


	2. You didn't have to

The class after lunch is where his day went... down a strange path. He was once again looking out the window. A small black book caught his eye. ‘I can miss the beginning of class, right?’ he thought. Getting the book might’ve not been his best idea, but he was bored. 

He picked it up and threw it in his messenger bag, he didn’t think anything of it. He assumed some edgy kid dropped it, on account of the words ‘Death Note’ adorned the front. He ran back to the school, already feeling sweaty, praying he wouldn’t stink.

When he pushed the door to the art room open, several pairs of eyes shot up to look at him. Including a pair of very awake hazel eyes. He felt a little envious of how he didn’t look like he was tired all the time, he looked like he was full of life. 

“Mr. Way, if you could come see me after school? It’s not about you being late, but try not to do that again.” He nodded and went to sit down. He sat at a two person desk alone, usually. Today, though, it was occupied by the short boy from lunch.

“Hey.” Frank whispered when the teacher looked away.

“Hey.”

“I- uh, I saw you run out to the courtyard and pick something up, mind if I ask what it was?” Frank looked nervous. 

“Sure,” he pulled the notebook out of his bag and handed it to Frank under the desk. Their hands brushed. 

“Woah,” he whispered and he held it. “ that’s really fuckin’ cool, Gerard.” He shrugged, not understanding what was so cool. Frank leaned back and tucked the book into Gerard's bag. 

His last two classes dragged on quite slowly, but he managed to survive them. His last class was across the school from the art room, so he walked quickly.

“Hey, Gerard, did Mikey tell you he wouldn’t be home?” Pete paced quickly behind him.

“Yeah he did. Where are you guys going, anyways.” He regretted asking Pete. Knowing him it’d lead to a story that was hardly related. 

“Patrick’s house, have you heard of him? He’s the lead singer in my band. Voice like an angel I swear. I’ve heard you sing in music before, you should consider starting one you know.” Gerard rolled his eyes.

“Thanks for telling me. Bye, Pete, go before Mikey leaves without you, you know he will.” Pete’s eyes widened with realization as he dashed away in the direction of the parking lot. Realization hit Gerard too as he realized Mikey was taking the car. It would be a long walk home. 

As he made it over to the art room, the teacher was already talking to someone else. He knocked the open door as he walked in. Frank Iero. He couldn’t escape this boy, could he? Not that he wanted to anyways. The teacher motioned him over. 

“Frank, stay here for a second while I talk with Gerard.” He nodded and took a step away. “It’s good to see you. Now, what I wanted to talk about was your senior project.” Gerard nodded. “I love the concept. It’s truly wonderful. Frank here hasn’t had the head start you have, since you started yours last year.” Frank looked up quickly at the mention of his name. “I wanted to ask you both if it would be beneficial to both of you to work together for the rest of the year. You don’t have to work on the same project, just work around each other.”  
“Not that I’m opposed to the idea,” Frank glanced at Gerard out of the corner of his eye, “But how would that benefit him?” he questioned. 

“Not to sound rude, Gerard, but it couldn’t hurt to have someone be, well, reliant to you. I feel it will not only motivate you, but also help your mentality.” Gerard’s eyes widened. 

“Oh.” Gerard whispered. Frank looked upset, not angry or sad just- not feeling it. “I’ll do it, if Frank will.” Frank wasn’t upset anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are short, but the updates can be much more frequent this way. Would you guys prefer less updates that are longer, or more updates that are shorter?


	3. Cool IROC-Z

“Look, Gerard, you don’t’ have to do this if you don’t want to. I get it, you know?” Frank paced quickly behind Gerard, much like Pete had. Gerard came to a stop and spun around.

“I want to, it’s not a pity thing. Hey, you got a car?” Frank nodded. “Well, I’ll help you with your project today if you drive me home. Or to your house. My brother took mine.” He nodded again.

“Okay.” They walked in relative silence all the way to the parking lot. It was kind of awkward silence. 

Frank led him to his car, a look of shock covered the others face. “I get that it’s nothing special but you don’t have to be rude about it.” Frank looked kind of embarrassed.

“You drive an IROC-Z? That’s so cool, dude! Oh my God, I can tell Mikey that I got one more thing off my bucket list!” Frank was confused, to say the least. “It’s been- like- my favorite car since I was a kid. I’m no car guy, but this one is cool as hell.”

“You can drive it if you want.” he muttered shyly. 

“Really?” Frank thought Gerard looked like a kid who just got told he was going to Disney World. Frank nodded, opening the drivers door for him and stepping aside. Gerard carefully sat down, putting his hands on the wheel. Frank closed the door and got in on the other side. He gave Gerard directions to his house. 

“Left here,” Frank said, pointing to the street. “3rd house down.” It wasn’t big, but it also wasn’t small. Gerard pulled in and stepped out of Frank’s car. 

“Thanks, for letting me drive your car.” 

“Anytime. Hey- uh- if you wanted to I could drive you home after school anytime you want, you know? I don’t know how often your brother takes your car, but-” 

“You’re God sent. Let’s get started on your project, yeah?” 

“I’m a music kinda guy, I can’t draw like you can! Yours is so cool!” Frank complained as Gerard drew in his art class sketchbook. 

“Sing me something, then. Also you’re going in my comic. We need a cool killjoy name for you.” 

“I don’t sing. I play guitar. Pansy’s in her case right now since I just moved her in.” Gerard displayed visual confusion, “Pansy is my guitar.”

“Plays guitar and drives an IROC-Z; is there anything not cool about you?” 

“Most stuff about me is kind-of lame. For example, I drive an IROC.” Gerard rolled his eyes. They lit up.

“Your project! Quick, play me something on your guitar- er- Pansy,” Frank compliantly got up, speed walking to the case and getting her out. 

“What do I play?” 

“One of the songs you wrote. If you don’t wanna sing, give it to me and I’ll sing it for you.” Frank looked nervous, but picked up the mattress of his bed (which was on the floor, not very easy to move a bed frame into an attic when you’re 5’6.) and got a notebook, then handed it to Gerard. 

“Pick one.” 

Gerard spent what felt like an eternity to Frank, but was in reality no more than a minute. 

“What’s Scarecrow? Wait- what if we did our projects like- together? Some of these fit my vibe for the killjoys.” Frank nodded, starting to play. Gerard scooted from where he was to watch him play easier. “You’ve got nice hands, you know? And a nice face,” he reached out, brushing his fingers over his nose, “Could I draw you? You’ve got great bone structure.” Frank nodded, continuing to play.

Hours passed. Ding! Gerard was staring at Frank playing guitar when he was, very rudely, disrupted by his phone. 

Mikes  
Where r u ?

You  
Frank’s

Mikes  
I dont know him. Pete and patrick are comin ovr l8r, should i pick you up?

You  
One sec

“Hey Frank, wanna hang out at my house for the night? A couple of Mikey’s friends are coming.” 

“Sure, why not.” Frank smiled a lot that day. 

You   
Dont pick me up, frank will drive us. You’re cool with him coming, right?

Mikes  
Idc just dont bother my friends

You  
Lol okay  
Read 5:43pm

“This car is gonna be the death of me! I guess good guy Iero being in it is a plus.” Gerard laughed as he got in Frank’s car.

It had become like a routine to them. Frank and Gerard go to school together, Frank and Gerard ate lunch, Frank and Gerard went home, and they usually ended the night by staying at the other’s house for the night or Frank driving home/ driving Gerard home right before they needed to sleep. 

“Why the hell are you never home?” Gerard’s mother yelled. “Mikey told me you were staying somewhere. You do have a house.” He rolled his eyes at his brother, who had just handed him the landline. “Gerard!”

“Sorry, mom.” 

“Just because I’m not home doesn’t mean you have no rules.”

“Sorry, mom.”

She sighed. “Who are you with? I swear if it’s that Bob kid again, you won’t leave the house ever again, kid!” She wasn’t mad, just nervous that he was getting back in the wrong crowd. 

“His name is Frank. We hang out most of the time, would you rather him stay here? His parents are really cool and take better care of me than you!” He felt angry now, angry that his mom would leave him and his younger brother with nothing but a check every month while she was off working as a flight attendant. 

“You’re supposed to take care of Mikey.” 

“No. YOU are supposed to. You’re his mom. I always make sure he’s safe. He’s friends with that Pete kid, we’ll be fine.”

“I’m sorry, Gee, I really am. Since dad died-” Click.

He couldn’t listen to her excuses. “I’m going to Frank’s. Go to Pete’s tonight- or Ray’s.” 

His phone rang twice, “This is Mr. Frank Iero, state your business,” 

“I’m coming over.” 

“I’m coming to pick you up, one sec, stay on the phone, Ma! I’m going to pick up Gerard!... Okay, I’ll be there.”

Gerard sat on the stairs to his door until a familiar black IROC-Z pulled up. He  
practically ran to it as he broke down. 

“Hey- hey,” Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand as he got in, “what’s wrong, dude? Did something happen with Mikey?” Gerard shook his head no. 

“...Did your mom call?” Gerard nodded. Frank reversed his car, pulling out of the driveway and onto the street. “What do you want to eat? We could get ice cream, or we could get drive thru food, OR we could go to a real restaurant. Take your pick, sir.” Gerard smiled, he always knew how to make him feel better. 4 months felt like years. 

“I’m not dressed.” Gerard stated bluntly. He ran a hand through his greasy hair. “I need a shower.” 

“You look dashing, those batman pajama pants are the rage!” 

“They aren’t even mine! I’m pretty sure Patrick left them when him and Pete stayed at my house.” Frank laughed with him.

“Want to stop at the house? I’m sure I’ve got something, or my dad will,” Frank slowed the car and looked at Gerard, “...or my mom will...if you need pants.” Gerard rolled his eyes.

“You’re very funny.” sarcasm thick in his tone. 

Frank was turning red from laughing so hard. He pulled the car into his driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter, I'm trying to make up for my slow posts.


	4. Not So Early Sunsets

When they got there, and Gerard had changed (not into Frank’s Mom’s pants, but into a pair he had left,) and showered, he and Frank left. 

“You’re 18 in two days! Common, we have to do something fun!”

“What the hell would we do! We’re boring souls.” Gerard complained.

“Anything you want! Hey, have you ever been to a punk show?” 

“Nope- but I think I know what I want to do for my birthday.”

The next day (after a cup of coffee, of course) Gerard was lively the whole morning. He was finally 18. Plus Frank would be picking him up later, so that helped his excitement. He had insisted Gerard go home the day before. 

“You’re finally 18, huh.” Mikey said, walking down the stairs. 

“Yeah! Hey, Frank’s taking me to a show tonight, you can totally come if you want to. You could bring your friends if you want.”

“Gerard, stop. I need to ask you… are you gonna leave like mom? Are you gonna leave with Frank when he turns 18 in October?” Mikey looked like he was going to cry. Gerard understood why.

“I could never leave my baby brother. If I ever left I’d take you with me. C’mere,” He pulled his now crying brother in for a hug. “I won’t abandon you. Now, are you coming to the show with us or not?” 

“Nah, Pete and ‘Trick are doing a concert tonight. I’m gonna be there.” Mikey wiped his eyes, backing away from his brother. “Plus, it seems like a date to me, I’d rather not be a third wheel. If I wanted to do that I could- wait a damn minute I think I’m third wheeling tonight-” Mikey shot up the stairs, presumably to message his friends about whatever he was doing tonight. 

Frank was there at exactly 7pm, just like he said he would be. Gerard ran out to the car.

“Well, good evening Mr. Way.” Frank said when Gerard sat down. 

“Good evening.” Gerard did a little bow.

“We’re going to get something to eat first, the band I want you to see doesn’t play ‘till nine.” 

He took Gerard to a fancy seeming pizza place. 

“I didn’t bring any money, Frank. You told me the show was free-” 

“I’m paying for everything, dude. I knew if I told you about any costs you’d think you had to pay. I got it. Now, what should we get on our pizza.”

“Hey, guys, I’m Abi, I’m your waitress for the night, what can I get you to drink?” Frank hated the way she eyed Gerard. 

“Can I get a diet Coke? Or diet Pepsi, whichever you’ve got.” She nodded, writing it down. She turned towards Frank.

“And for you?”

“Same thing, thanks.” He sounded rude, and Gerard noticed. 

When the waitress walked away Gerard said “Hey man, what’s wrong?”

“Did you see how she was looking at you?” Frank snapped, not meaning to sound upset.

“I- no. Why? Was she doing something rude?” Gerard seemed genuinely confused. 

“No, but she was basically undressing you with her eyes! It was creepy!”

Gerard laughed, “I think you’re just jealous. She wasn’t doing anything, it’s okay,”

The waitress came back, setting down their drinks; leaning too far over to put Gerard’s down than Frank would like. “Do you know what you want to order?” Her smile put Frank back into a bad mood. 

“That was so good! We have to go there again sometime.” Frank wasn’t upset anymore. Gerard looked happy and that was good enough for him. 

“Yeah man, anytime you want. I think they’re 24-hour, too.” Gerard’s phone started ringing. An unknown number. 

“Hello?” Gerard said cautiously.

“Gerard, Mikey gave me your phone number, don’t be mad at him, I asked.” A loud female voice spoke. Gerard rolled his eyes.

“Mom.”

“You’re 18! Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks. Look, I’m out with someone right now, if you could ruin my day tomorrow, that’d be awesome.” He hung up. “I’m so sick of her, dude.” 

“Common, don’t let that ruin your mood. We’ve got a show to catch, then your present awaits!” Frank opened the passenger door for Gerard, very gentleman-like

The drive over was filled with interrogative questions about the surprise, laughter, and singing along to shitty pop music from the radio. 

“We’re here!”

“Who’s Fall Out Boy? I’ve never heard of them.” 

“They’re new. Some kids from Chicago that all moved here, I think.” 

“That’s Pete and Patrick! And Mikey’s other friends! I wonder if Mikey is here.” He walked over to a short stage to find his younger brother leaning on the edge, whispering to the bassist. “Hey, kid! Stop distracting the band! I came here to listen to some tunes!”

Mikey turned around, his face turning red. 

“Gerard came! And Frank!” Pete yelled, before walking to two other guys on the stage who were talking quietly. “Hey- Joe, Andy, that’s Frank and Gerard, those guys I was talking about!”

“Pete, sorry, but we’re setting up, go talk to your boyfriend or something.” Pete rolled his eyes before walking back. 

“We’re on in 5, get some coffee or something. It sucks being 16 man, can’t play in any bars yet.” He said while walking back towards Joe and Andy to help set up.

The show turned out great. They had good music. Gerard wasn’t expecting to like it as much as he had. He wondered how Frank could keep him so excited the whole time. The fancy dinner, the show, and then the surprise. 

“Common! The sun is setting! Let’s go!” Frank pulled him by the wrist, running to the car. He almost went over the speed limit driving. 

“Holy shit… who knew sunsets could be so- so pretty.” Gerard sat, hanging his feet out of the trunk of Frank’s car, wrapped in Frank’s coat. “What do you think?”

“Yeah you are- the sunset is very pretty.” Frank caught himself staring. 

“Yeah you too.” Gerard kept looking forward, a cocky smile on his face. Suddenly, Gerard turned, and grabbed Frank’s face with one hand. “I’m gonna kiss you now, if that’s okay.” Frank nodded quickly, and he hit his face with a short kiss. “Thanks.” He looked forward again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the Death Note aspect will come in soon! I'm trying to write a more of a slow burn!


	5. Mom Died

Frank stayed at Gerard’s house that night. Nothing happened. It wasn’t awkward. Frank let Gerard make him watch any movie he wanted, and of course he picked a horror movie. Maybe it was a way to get him to hold his hand. 

While Frank snored on the couch next to him, Gerard thought of his mother. He was angry again. He slipped his hand away from Frank’s and ran upstairs. In the drawer of his desk was the Death Note. It was just a nonsense book. He opened it and wrote his mother’s name. 

Trust me when I say he didn’t mean for anything to happen to his mother. 

“Gerard! It’s mom! She’s dead!” Mikey yelled as he ran through the door out of breath. “Oh my God! She’s dead!” Gerard was dazed as he woke up, a heavy feeling on his chest. A mess of black and red hair laid there. 

“Slow down, Mikes. What happened?” Mikey was crying.

“She- she- they said she just… that she just dropped dead.” Gerard shook Frank awake. 

“Move for a second.” Gerard then got up, hugging his brother. “I got you, okay. I won’t leave until you want me to.”

“Should I go?” Frank felt awkward- like he was intruding.

“No- don’t.” Mikey said. “Gerard needs you or he’s gonna feel bad and I don’t want him to feel bad because he didn’t love mom like I did but if I’m sad he’s gonna be bummed and I don’t want him to have another episode and-” Gerard clapped a hand over Mikey’s mouth. He hated when he’d ramble fast like that. 

“You can go if you want, I’d like it if you stayed, though.” Gerard said. “Holy fuck- what the hell is that!” Gerard backed himself towards the wall, pointing towards the doorway. Frank looked, immediately following Gerard. 

“What drug did you guys take?” Mikey laughed, kinda. It was more of an attempt to stay positive. 

“Don’t you see it?” Frank yelled. 

“Hey.” the thing said. “Stop making a ruckus, you’re gonna scare the kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very short chapter, but double update lol. I'd appreciate feedback! It definitely motivates me to write more, even if it's negative. Though, if it is negative, please make it constructive.


	6. Bloody noses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of rape! I'll summarize in the bottom notes if you would rather not read the chapter due to this.

“So you’re a God of death? And you came from a notebook. How do I know you’re not just trying to trick us.” Gerard was still on edge, but his voice didn’t shake. 

“You don’t. But that book there? That’s mine. That’s why your ma died when you wrote her name.” The shinigami said. “My name’s Ryuk, by the way.”

“Are there any- like- consequences? Like will we die sooner if we use it?” Gerard nudged him. “What? I’m curious.” 

“Depends. You could die sooner, but you can still live a long life. In human years, anyway.” He replied. 

“Are you just- always gonna be around now?” Frank asked. The shinigami nodded. “I think I know how we’re going to get our revenge.” 

The next day was interesting. Ryuk followed Gerard and Frank most of the day, and in classes they had apart, Ryuk just went with whichever he felt would be more interesting. Ryuk liked Frank. During lunch, Gerard and Frank sat in the empty class. 

“You know that kid… uh- Matt I think?” Frank said while trying to steal food from Gerard’s lunch. 

“Yeah- plays football. Clearly on steroids but the coach doesn’t care.” Gerard said, mouth full.

“He threw a party last weekend, and I heard my friend, Jamia, talking about it, apparently he raped some girl.”

“Gross. So what should we do? We’re not exactly the toughest guys. We could tell Ray or Patrick’s friend Andy.” Gerard suggested.

Frank looked towards the door, and leaned to Gerard. “Humiliate and kill him.” Gerard’s eyes widened. He was shocked that the sweet kid he knew would suggest such a thing. He knew that’s what they should do, though. 

When they arrived home, Mikey was gone. There was a note on the fridge. ‘Went to Pete’s will be home before 9’ Perfect. 

“So, Ryuk. Is there any way you could help us? We need you to go into Matt’s house and find where he keeps his pill bottles.” Ryuk basically immediately disappeared, coming back a few minutes later. 

“I found him, his house is 7389 St. Luke's Road. Keeps the bottles in a shoe box under his bed. No one’s home, door’s unlocked.” They were shocked it only took him a few minutes to find that out, but decided not to question it. 

Getting in and out of the house was easy. So was pouring the box of bottles into Frank’s backpack. It was hard to wait for the morning. The janitor usually came at 6am, but teachers never came until 7. Frank and Gerard would go at 6:15. 

“Can we talk about your birthday?” Frank asked, very quietly. 

“Yeah, sure.”

“The- kiss. It was good, yeah?” He felt the sides of his face grabbed, and forcefully be pulled to Gerard’s. A little too quickly. Blood was running down Gerard’s nose. 

“Fuck! I’m so sorry dude- I was trying to be cool but I guess that didn’t work out.” Frank was laughing hysterically. “It’s not funny!” 

“Here let me just-” He tugged off the jacket he was wearing, now feeling a bit cold, and wiping his chin with his jacket. Gerard looked embarrassed, still blushing furiously. Frank kissed him. He wasn’t embarrassed anymore. He felt like with Frank, he could do anything. He could be a God with Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shinigami explains who he is. His name is Ryuk. Frank figures out how to get revenge. Ryuk helps Frank and Gerard steal said rapists steriod bottles for this revenge. Frank and Gerard kiss. Gerard feels like he could be a God when he's with Frank. [Sorry about the bad summary, it was very rushed.]


	7. Revenge for Dehlilah

Frank stayed at the Way’s house that night. Instead of taking his usual place on the floor by Gerard’s bed, he now slept in the bed with Gerard. Being able to love felt nice. He had so much love to give and finally someone who was happy to receive it and reciprocate it. 

Gerard and Frank left earlier than they needed to. Mostly so they can be alone for a little bit. Mikey wouldn’t wake up for another hour, but being alone in a car in the dark is romantic. Even if they were going to kill someone soon. 

6:13. Good enough. 

They walked to the school, hand in hand. The door was unlocked, and it was relatively easy to sneak to Matt’s locker. It was as if fate was telling them this is what they should be doing. They put as many as they could into the back of the top, then quickly threw a handful in, shutting the locker loudly. Gerard took off running, pulling Frank behind him. They sat in Frank’s IROC for another hour. They felt alive. So so very alive. 

The first bell rang, and as if on cue, Matt walked towards his locker. Frank and Gerard were already across the hall. Pulling the door open and immediately stumbling back as the orange bottles fell across the floor. 

“Babe! You said you weren’t doing that anymore!” An angry girl with brown hair yelled as she stormed over. “I told you already! It’s me or the pills!” She had tears in her eyes from how angry she was. “Go fuck yourself Matthew!”

Frank and Gerard were snickering quietly. 

“Who was that, Matt?” A ditzy looking blonde girl bounced over. “Why was she calling you babe?” 

“Just a friend! It’s a nickname!” Matt said defensively. “Emma I swear, you’re the only girl I love!” The blonde girl rolled her eyes, maybe she wasn’t so ditzy. 

“It doesn’t matter to me anymore. Jamia told me what you did to Dehlilah. You suck. We’re over.” She walked away. “I’m going to buy you coffee laters, ‘kay?” She said after running to catch up with the brown haired girl. 

“Let’s go to the bathroom.” Frank whispered, having to get on his tiptoes. In the bathroom they wrote Matthew Smith in the Death Note. Of course his last name was Smith. They heard screaming from the halls. “I love you, I think.” Frank whispered. 

“ I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters but my mental health hasn't been great.


	8. Revenge for Gerard

Bio class sucked for Gerard and Frank. Their science teacher had sat them too far apart. They hated it. 

“I’ll be handing your tests back today. Come see me after class if you have less than a D.” 

Of course, Gerard had gotten a F. All he saw this as was less time to see Frank. Some would say their relationship was becoming obsessive, but isn’t that how it’s supposed to be? 

Ray sat behind him in bio. He wanted to turn around to talk to him, but instead was greeted by some kid's fist to the face. Ouch. Definitely not Ray sitting there. He leaned forward letting his now bloody nose run down his face. 

“Gerard! Evan, go to the office! Someone take Gerard to the nurse, don’t want him to get too lightheaded and not make it there.” Mrs. Lester was the best, one of the only teachers that cared about their students. Of course, Frank was taking him by the arm, lugging him up with the unnecessary force, 

“I can stand on my own, Frankie.” Gerard laughed as they left. 

“Just wanted an excuse to hold you, I guess.” Frank pulled Gerard into the bathroom as they passed it. “Let’s kill him!” He whispered.

“What the hell- who?” Gerard was concerned at how fast Frank was to the thought of ending someone's life. 

“Evan… MacAlester? I think that’s his name.” Gerard gave him that look parents give a misbehaving child. “What? He punched you!” He said as he was turning to get a paper towel.

“Frank, these are real people. They’ve got families!”

“They’re shitty.” He mumbled, “They hurt you. I’m sorry, I just want my revenge ya know? I hate those guys and their stupid cars and their stupid sports.” He was now cleaning up Gerard’s face. Gerard reached his hand up to Frank’s face. 

“I know. I guess you’re right in a way. One more couldn’t hurt, right?” Frank perked up. 

Evan MacAlester, car accident

“I still think you’ve got a great face. Can I draw you?” Gerard was laying with Frank on the floor of his attic bedroom, dragging his fingers over his face while Frank was resting his eyes. 

“Mm, ‘course you can,” he muttered, half asleep. Gerard started to get up, “Not now!” He yelled, putting his arm around Gerard’s shoulder. “It’s too cold down here.” 

“Let me grab a blanket then, you big baby.” When they were back situated, much warmer this time, Gerard said, “Want to go to a party, like ya’ know, the popular kids do?” 

He heard snoring. Of course Frank was able to fall asleep on the hard, cold floor. He kissed his forehead, then the bridge of his nose, basically all over his face. 

“I love you.” Frank was back awake, “I’m so glad I met you.” 

“If you’re going to be sappy, go back to sleep, killjoy.” Gerard said, covering his mouth with his hand. His face was all pink. No one ever told him they were glad to meet him.

“No, I love that I have to do your tie every morning, and that we do our projects together, that I can trust you with anything, hell, I’d kill for you, Gee.” 

“That’s single handedly the most romantic and scary thing anyone’s ever said to me.” He cupped Frank’s face in his hand and kissed him. “It’s getting late, go to sleep.” 

It was when Frank was asleep that it hit him. Frank had killed someone for him. Evan MacAlester died because he had hurt Gerard. He didn’t think he could be more in love at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, but I'd really love comments, they motivate me to write.


End file.
